Return to Laby
by Alkanet-457
Summary: Ever since Sarah has returned from the Labyrinth, she has been haunted by dreams of a nameless man. Tonight, however, she speaks his name and ignites a flame of passion that will determine whether she lives a normal life aboveground or imprisoned below.
1. Heated Dreams

PROLOGUE:  
Jareth, the king of goblins is lounging in his throne twirling a crystal memorizing between his fingers. He stops twirling for a moment to gaze into the crystals depths. In it he sees the image of the only person to ever defeat him. He talks out loud to himself,

"It has been three years since last we saw each other, yet all of my waking hours are spent thinking of nothing but this child-no this women- that defeated me. How could a mere mortal teenager best me, a king with several centuries of time behind him? The thought boggles the mind. But yet I was, and one day I will bring her back to the Underground. For as people change with time, my labyrinth also changes with them. The fears of a child and an adult are two very different things, and I want her to be the first to realize this fact. Sweet dreams, Sarah, for tomorrow is our anniversary and I think we shall celebrate this year."

CHAPTER 1:  
Sarah Williams was having a very pleasant dream. In it she was wearing an outfit fit for a queen, and dancing with the sexiest man she had ever seen. She had been having this same dream nearly ever night since she had returned from the Underground. But tonight's dream is different. Tonight she remembers the man's name. She is about to speak it, when the man bends down and kisses her softly on her lips. She suddenly smiles and forgets about saying aloud the man's name. She leans forward and closes her eyes to return the gesture of the kiss. But this time the kiss was not as soft or as gentle as the first. It is filled with passion and lust and wanting. Someone moans, and the man starts slowly leading Sarah towards a pile of pillows and sheets that has suddenly appeared on the floor behind her. The man pulls Sarah down onto the pile, never breaking the kiss or the embrace that they shared during their dance. When air becomes a necessity, the two pull apart and both take in huge gasps of air. The man then pushes Sarah onto her back and starts to kiss her neck and throat as if it is a delicacy that he must savour. Sarah moans deep in her throat and tangles her hands in his long blonde hair. The man's hands have wonder down Sarah's torso and are slowly pulling the skirt of her dress upwards. Sarah does not attempt to stop him, but instead uses her hands to pull his shirt out of his pants. The kisses stop for a moment so that the man can remove his shirt and so that Sarah can pull her dress down to reveal her naked chest to the man. The man returns to kissing her like a starved man and slowly works his way all over her front before kissing her lips soundly. Another moan is heard, and the man's hands start to wander underneath her dress to the edge of her knickers. The moan heard when he does this is loader than the rest. Suddenly, the dress vanishes to leave Sarah in nothing but her knickers and to leave the man in only his breeches. Sarah gasps at her sudden lack of clothing. Her forehead wrinkles in thought as she tries to remember the man's name again, but the thought stops as soon as the man begins to take off his breeches. She blushes as she looks at him for she has never seen a naked man in all his glory. The man smiles and leans down to slowly pull Sarah's knickers off of her body. Once they are removed he towers over her and gently steals her innocence and melts her heart in one swift movement. As their passion reaches its peak, and the sounds they make grow as loud as they can possible go, both cry out the other's name.

"SARAH!" "JARETH!"

Sarah Williams wakes up abruptly from her slumber to find herself out of breath and her body covered in sweat. She realizes that her recurring dream has just turned into an erotic one. Then, seconds after the fist realization, she realizes the man from her dreams is non other than the goblin king of the Underground. She whispers his name softly,

"Jareth..."

Downstairs, a grandfather clock chimes the hour of midnight. Outside an owl is heard hooting over the sudden strong gusts of the wind. Saran shivers in terror. A sense of dread and de ja vu came over her as she hers a silky deep voice speak her name.

"Sarah, you called me?" 


	2. An Unfair Request

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the idea of this fanfic...plus I'm poor...really poor...Henson wouldn't get two dimes out of me...unless he knows a few magick tricks I don't need to think about...

AND NOW THE FEATURE PRESENTATION...well uh the continuation of the presentation...

Sarah gasps in shock, then she turns towards the man that has been haunting her dreams for the past three years and screams.

"Daddy!"

Jareth reacts quickly to Sarah's screams by taking hold of her hand and orbing them both to a hill overlooking his labyrinth. A hill that acts as an inbetween of the Aboveground and the Underground. This is the same hill where Sarah and him first met. Jareth smirks as he notices Sarah shocked face as she realizes she is no longer in her bedroom.

"Da-what? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? I didn't wish myself away Goblin King so you can not take me from my home against my will!"

"You called for me did you not? By my name and not my title if I do recall and this implies that you wanted to be taken. If not permanently than at least for a small amount of time, you wanted me to, shall I dare say, have you."

"You can not use my words against me like that, Goblin King! It's not-"

Sarah stops talking as she realizes what she was about to say.

"Not what? Fair? Dearest Sarah you still lack a means for comparison."

Sarah's raises an eyebrow at the adding of 'dearest' in front of her name but disregards it in favor of stating her plea.

"Then I will make my own comparison. The last time I ran your labyrinth to save my baby brother. I say fair would be if you let me run it this time to save myself?"

Jareth smirks knowingly at her request. He shakes his head and replies.

"I'm thrilled to see your so willing to run my labyrinth. But perhaps I should warn you that the labyrinth of old and the labyrinth of new are two entirely different things."

Puzzled by this Sarah asks him to explain.

"Well, you see my dear, the labyrinth you ran to save you precious Tobias was filled with the horrors of a 15 year old little girl. The labyrinth you have asked to run today is filled with the horrors of a older and obviously more mature 18 year old woman. One could only imagine what thoughts of terror fill your mind nowadays...Sarah."

Jareth raises his eyebrow while saying the words 'mature' and 'Sarah'. He begins to smirk as he sees that Sarah caught his innuendo. She gasps and whispers three words.

"I'll still run..."

Jareth chuckles softly to himself and shakes his head once more.

"It is not your decision to make. It is mine. And if I were to let you run the labyrinth...you would have to run it to my castle and back in 13 hrs. Now that I believe is being more than fair, don't you?"

Sarah practically growls at this.

"That is impossibly! I barely made it to the castle in time the last time I ran! How in the world do you expect me to run there and back in the same amount of time?"

Jareth's chuckle turns into an outright laugh as his body fades away amid a shower of glitter. His laugh echoed and his raspy voice whispered 2 words to Sarah.

"I don't."


	3. A Thorn in the Side

This is a fix up of the original posting of this chapter. There might be spelling or grammatical errors, but the overall chapter is in the correct format.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or anything close to it.

Chapter 2:

"You bastard!" Sarah yells at the pile of glitter left in the goblin king's retreat. The she realizes she is wasting time talking to a pile of residue and begins to jog towards what she hopes is the entrance to the labyrinth. As she nears the outer walls she notices that they look the same as the last time she was here. She scoffs and begins feeling along the wall to find the hole that will give her entrance into the maze.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you?" she mutters in her search. Suddenly she falls forward and lands on a bed of rose thorns. "Ahh!" she screams out in pain as she tries to scramble from the thorns. Her efforts are in vain because the more she struggles the tighter the thorns seem to cling to her. "Argh!" she yells in fustration.

"Don't fight 'em girlie. More ya' struggle, more ya' bleed and yer blood is what's feeding it." a gruffy masculine voice warned her.

"Help!" Sarah exclaimed frantically when she saw no way of saving herself from the deadly roses.

"Hold still now. Jasper'll get ya' loose." the voice replied. "Now Mable don't kill the child. King will have yer head if you do." Jasper told the rose bed while pruning a few branches here and there. The rose bed seemed to nod its head and released Sarah onto the dirt path on the other side of the outer wall.

"Ow. O thank you, uh...Jasper was it?" Sarah said while standing and checking herself over for serious injuries. Seeing a few deep scratches but nothing major, Sarah looked up to see her savior.

"Name's Jasper for sure. And ya' must be Sarah if memories serve right?"

"Hoggle? Wait your Hoggle! O how I've missed you and Sir D-" Sarah started to babble and attempted to give Jasper a hug in her excitement to see a familiar face.

"No no. Now see here girlie. My name's Jasper. There never was nor ever will be no Hoggle fellow looking fer ya'. Ya' get me?" Jasper told her while pushing her away from his person. "Mortals are silly folk. Now I know he told ya' labyrinth's funny business now that yer older right? Well go on now and get yer lil' self out of me sight for I go and change me mind and keep yer for meself."

"But I could have sworn...I mean...you're not Hoggle?" Sarah stammered as she fell back from Jasper in shock.

"I tole yer there's no such being. Now get on yer way for I change me mind. O and mind the Agrimony. They don't take kindly to women nor mortals and like to spit a nasty vemon,"and with that Jasper turned back to the business of pruning the Mable rose thorn bed. He humed a tune and completely forgot about Sarah.

Sarah still in shock turned toward the dirt path alongside the outer wall of the labyrinth and started jogging slightly. Then realization hit her dead in the face and she turned for one more glance at what she had left. Mable and Jasper Rhodes were her next door neighbors. They were a horribly mean old couple and Mable was always threatening to chop Sarah up and use her for fertilizer when ever Sarah took the short cut home through her rose garden.

"O my," Sarah whispered as she hastened her jog and came to a bend in the dirt path. Puzzled she remembered that the last time she was here, there was cobble stones lining this part. Sarah shrugged and disregarded it as unimportant. She chose the path that lead straight assuming that the bending one would either loop back to where she was now or cross over the straight path. Her assumption was wrong and the straight path quickly bent and wound until it joined the bending path. Ignoring the fustration this brought , Sarah took it in stride and continued to jog.

She was keeping a fairly steady pace, was not winded, and she figured had a good deal of time left.

"Perhaps I can make it," she whispered aloud to herself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself deary. People will think you crazy," A voice announced from nowhere in particular. "Crazy, crazy, crazy and we don't want people to think that. No, no, no," a chorus of similar voices chanted after the first.

Alarmed Sarah quickly glanced about herself in hopes of finding where the voices were coming from. She had not noticed that the moss covered walls of the labyrinth had disappeared and she was now surrounded by tree-like clumps of flowers that towered over her head. Tiny yellow flowers of every color and a few she never thought could be, swayed in the non existent breeze as Sarah slowed her pace to investigate.

"Nosey girl. It's not nice to stare," the voice from before warned. "No, no, no not nice at all. Apologize or else. you'll pay,pay, pay," the chorus added.

Sarah continued to walk up to the mass of tiny blooms when she felt tiny raindrops land upon her face. She wiped at the drops and looked down at her hand to see that the drops melted into her skin and blood was seeping back through her pores.

"Told you to apologize but you don't listen. Silly girl," the leader of the Agrimony teased. "Silly girl, so silly, silly, silly, but you've learned the way everyone learns," the rest of the Agrimony chanted as Sarah collasped onto the path from the effects of the venom.

The last thing Sarah remembered was a pair of black boots appearing before her eyes and a bright flash of light. Then, there was nothing but darkness as she passed out.

Okay this is the way the chapter should have appeared ages ago. Again I am sorry for all problems and confusion this caused. My computer is not always reliable for spell checking and uploads so bear with me until I can manage to avoid future instances like this.


	4. Saved by a Villian

This is again a repost and hopefully it will work out this time. Thank you for the reviews that addressed this problem and in the future I'll try to be a bit more careful with my cut and pasting.

Chapter 3:

Jareth had been pacing his throne room aimlessly as he gazed into a crystal ball. Inside the ball was the figure of Sarah jogging along the path towards his palace. She was so close yet so far from the steps of Goblin City that he almost felt sorry for her when she happened upon the entrance of the garden of terror. There we no pixies here, or Hoggles to help her. She was doomed as soon as the first thorn scratched her skin and marked her as easy prey for the Agrimony.

"Stupid girl. Why could you not just take the easy way out," he mumbled as he teleported to her side just in time to see her fall to the ground from the poison of Agrimony.

"Stop you wretched weeds," he said while waving his hands and blasting all of the Agrimony with a blue flame.

The Agrimony did not die, merely cried out in pain and relenquished their prey. Jareth picked Sarah up in his arms and looked down to see her forehead wrinkled in pain. His face flashed with concern before he teleported back to his bedchambers and placed her beneath his sheets. There was no cure or anedote for the vemon. Sarah would have to awaken from the coma on her own or die trying.

Jareth sighed and then went to his door and opened it to see a smartly dressed servant child look up at him. Many of the children wished away to him became servants,not goblins as Sarah believed, until they were old enough to care for themselves and then moved into the Goblin City to work or into another kingdom. This servant's name was Layne. Layne had been made a eunich at a very early age, so that the gender of Layne has become questionable to everyone, even Layne. Layne moved long red hair from his face and curtsied slightly to his king.

"Sire," the youth stated in a voice void of emotion or gender,"I've come at your silient request. How may I be of service?"

"Draw a bath and see that she is tended to. I want her as comfortably as possible until the aftereffects of the vemon has worn off. I leave her in your able hands Layne, do not disappoint me," and with that the goblin king walked away from his bedchambers with his head down in deep thought.

Layne nodded, despite the fact that the king was not there to see the gesture and closed the door before setting to the tasks the king had assigned. He was the king's most trusted personal servant and he knew that if the king assigned him to the girl then she must be of great importance. He pulled the covers off of the girl's body and began undressing her. The flimsy long shirt and short shorts gave him the impression that this girl was from the Aboveground and must have attempted the labyrinth in her nighttime attire. He sighed softly as he noticed the tell-tell scratches of the thorn all over her body.

"Poor dear. I wonder who could wish away someone like you in only your pajamas and socks. What could you have done to end up in the king's maze?" Layne asked the comatose girl as he removed her undergarments.

Sarah's eyes opened and she lashed out at Layne's wrists screaming in pain and shock.

"Miss please calm down," Layne soothed as he restrained her as best he could.

As if sensing Sarah's distress, Jareth appeared in his room and looked at the naked Sarah struggling against Layne. He paused for a moment to admire her naked form, before helping Layne restrain the crazed Sarah.

"Help! Please it hurts, help...please...Jareth make it stop?" Sarah whimpered as she collasped again against Jareth's chest.

"Sire?" Layne looked at his king and the naked girl in his arms,"Would you like me to continue to try to bath her?"

Jareth nodded and carried Sarah over to an old-fashioned bath that had magically appeared in the room upon Layne's entrance. He placed her in the bath and warm water appeared to cover her dormant form. He waved his wrist and a few large towels and a few small wash clothes appeared on a small stand next to the bathtub.

"She might have another delirous fit from the poison, Sire," Layne warned as he knelt beside the bath and began to clean Sarah carefully.

"I'll stay nearby in the case she does," Jareth whispered as he removed his gloves and knelt on the floor adjacent from Layne.

Jareth rubbed his eyes in an attempt to ease the stress headache easing into his mind. How could he have been so foolish to let her run the bloody maze? He knew she would not make it despite her stubborn attempt. If only she had gone in the other direction in her pursuit of the opening in the outer wall. She would have had to face a fear of heights, or climb over a snake covered wall instead of her fear of her next door neighbors.

"So little time has passed," Jareth realized,"and if she awakens from her coma, there is a chance she could defeat me again."

He sighs and decided to cross that bridge when it came. For now, Sarah was in his posession. He looked up to see that Layne had finished bathing Sarah and tending to her wounds. He was placing a slip on her to cover her nudity and sliding her under the covers, when he noticed the king's gaze on the girl.

"Permit me to ask, Sire, but does she mean so much to you?" Layne inquired while pulling the covers up to Sarah's chin.

Jareth smirked and answered,"I turned her world upside down once. Only because she secretly desired it. I'd have given her the world, but she turned me down..."Jareth sighed one more and continued," I'd have her drowned and wed to me if I had my way."

Layne merely nodded and seemed satisfied with this twisted answer. He cleared away the mess of towels and the tub disappeared with him as he left the king's bedchambers. He would be back in an hour or so to change any soiled bandages and tend to any other tasks the king assigned him.

Jareth stood up from the spot on the floor he had been in and moved to lay beside Sarah. In his mind, he said it was only in the instance she started to thrash again, but he knew better than to believe that. In his heart he knew that he wanted to sleep with her in his arms and dream what she dreamt just one more time in case he lost her.

"Too stubborn to admit your defeat my Love?" He mumbled as he placed an arm around her still form and closed his eyes,"I know that is why you are so quiet..."

Sarah moaned softly in pain in answer to him and scooted further from his warmth.

"That's my girl. I knew you would fight me," Jareth said while pulling her carefully closer before falling asleep himself.

I'll still try to get a chapter or two out every week or so depending on how my pc feels at the moment. A million and one thank yous to all of you that take the time to read my fic and review. 'Til next time.


	5. Timely Distress

Disclaimer: I own no muppets, sexy men in tight pants (boyfriend excluded) or anything Henson related...but if they ever wanna sell...I've a few dimes saved up... 

Chapter 4:

Sarah had been in a deep dreamless sleep for a little over an hour when suddenly she began to scream and struggle against the comfort that Jareth's arms tried to bring her. Jareth woke up instantly and sparred a quick glance at a wall clock before beginning to restrain her. Sarah had plenty of time left in which to return to the entrance of the labyrinth and despite her feverish state, she was determined to win.

"Layne!" Jareth roar as he sat on Sarah's stomach and used his knees to hold down her legs while his hands were busy with her arms.

Layne opened the kings bedroom door the same instant his name was uttered. As if he knew he was to be summoned. Taking a moment to determine the situation, Layne rushed to the bed side and whispered a few soft words into the struggling girl's ear.

"Do not fight, my lady. You are weak with fever. I will take care of you. Let me help and you may defeat the labyrinth yet," he spoke soothingly into Sarah's ears.

Sarah stilled in her struggles and Jareth took this as a sign to get off of her. He stood and quickly wiped a concerned look off of his face and replaced it with a cold uncaring one.

"If you are well enough to struggle then you are well enough to continue running the labyrinth for your freedom?" Jareth questioned in a careless manner,"I dare say you only made it this fair by stupidity."

To this Sarah practically growled and tried to stand from the bed only to collaspe into Layne's waiting arms.

"Easy there, my lady. You've time enough to heal a bit more before going," Layne counseled as he helped her back onto the bed.

Jareth at this point was outraged at the way Sarah so easily listened and allowed Layne to touch her. His jealousy was getting the better of him, so he teleported to his study to calm himself down. He refused to let a mortal girl ruin his better judgement. He could not understand why he had insisted on sharing his bed with her. It was his duty to keep her from dying in the labyrinth, not to be her body pillow. His lust for Sarah was clouding his mind. He would keep his distance until she had lost and then claim what was his.

Back in the room, Layne was beginning to strip Sarah of her nightgown in order to clean and rebandage her wounds. Sarah panicked and began to try to run from Layne.

"Do not fear, my lady. I am a eunich and a server of the Goblin King. I am neither able nor willing to dare try to hurt you. Let me tend your injuries," Layne assured her as he continued his ministrations.

Sarah tried to speak, but her voice would not come to her so she simply nodded and allowed Layne to do his tasks. She blushed slightly and tried to scoot away as Layne tended to wounds close to generally personaly areas, but Layne merely smiled a little and said she had nothing to fear. Sarah sat still the remainder of the cleaning and rebandaging.

She looked at her surroundings a gasped as she took them in. The room was spacious and the walls and ceilings were completely covered in mirrors or scrolls of this unknown language. It gave the room an airous and oriental atomosphere, but the dark wood furniture created a stark contrast. The bed was the largest thing in the room, perfectly centered on the back wall and draped with long black drapes hanging from the canopy of the bed posts. The bed was oval shaped instead of the rectangular shape Sarah was accostomed to. The sheets were silk and glossy black against the the dull black of the bedspread. The floor was done in a marble and mirror pattern that added to the illusion that the room never ended. In the corner to Sarah's left was an oriental style curtain which she assumed hid the bathtub. Beside this was a couch or lounging chair of sorts. On the wall adjacent to the corner with the bath, was a large roaring fireplace cast in black marble and trimmed in pure gold. Gold ornaments dotted things everywhere, Sarah also noticed as she turned her head to look at the other side of the room. This side contained the doorway for the bedroom and a large chest made of the same material as the other furniture.

Despite the largeness of the room, these seemed to be the only things that Jareth possessed. Sarah presumed that the mirrors hid many secrets and tried to not focus on them. So many mirrors in a bedroom to her meant that Jareth was a vain and arrogant lover that wanted to watch himself as he pleased woman. Or men. Sarah smirked to herself at that last thought, before realizing she was mentally analyzing Jareth's sexuality. This realization startled her enough to gasp aloud and blush very deeply.

"There we go, my lady," Layne announced, jarring Sarah from her thoughts,"You're all bandaged up. Would you like clothing and get back on your way?"

Sarah tried her best to speak, but her throat would not let out so much as a squeak. She gaped with her mouth open like a waterless trout while Layne wrinkled his brow in concern.

"My lady, are you perhaps...afraid of being without your voice? Is speaking very vital to your existence in the Aboveground?" Layne asked a bit puzzled.

Sarah nodded her head and attempted to tell Layne about being in Drama and the Choir at her highschool for the past three years, but failed miserably. Fustrated she growled and hoped her point was gotten across just the same.

Layne nodded in agreement and stated,"The Labyrinth uses your fears to it's advantage. Remember this."

Layne handed Sarah her normal night attire, now clean and ready to be worn. He helped her into the clothes and gave her a small hug.

"The castle is vast and seemingly endless, but if you take the first set of stairs you come across...you can bypass all of the walking and reach the outerwall in minutes,"Layne whispered carefully into Sarah's ear before rising and leaving the room as briskly as he had entered.

Sarah sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. She had no idea how much time she had left, but was going to use all of it to win. She could not lose, not when she was so close to winning. Sarah placed her weight onto one shaky leg and took and unsteady step forward. She took another and another until she reached the door. Opening it led her into a drafty hallway lit by small candle holders along either wall. She took her first step out of the bedroom and felt a rush of air as she fell down a stairwell screaming the entire way.

Okay this seems a little short to me..not that my other chapters aren't..but I will work on lengthening them and any suggestiong, critic, or friendly words are appreciated.


	6. Released Fustrations

Okay I know that the direction the story is taking might disgust people or make them no longer want to read my fanfic. I've taken this thought into consideration in creating this chapter. In my fic, sexuality will be free and very open. Homosexuality will be free and open. And the idea of rape will be free and open. If these things are too much for you to handle then please skip this chapter and go on to the next. I assure you this chapter is here for plot purposes but otherwise does not distract from the general direction of the fic. This chapter will be sort of dark. Things are not always innocent and appealing. To fully understand the good, the darkness must be recognized. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes close to being someone else's creation...and now that that's settled on with the story...

Chapter 5:

Tick tock. The clock chanted methodically as Jareth paced back and forth across the length of his study. He was furious at Sarah and Layne, but mostly he was angry with himself. He had wanted Sarah to suffer, and when the time came for her pain, he could not enjoy it. He had planned this. Her demise and his victory was supposedly inevitable, but right now her stubbornness and injuries might convince him to forfeit the game to a later date. Sarah was an adult, but the mentality she put towards the labyrinth was still simple and childish. Her innocence would be her greatest enemy.

Layne knocked hesitantly at the study door. He had led the girl into the oubliette of madness in an attempt to brighten his king's mood. Perhaps he would forget about the girl and spare his most favored servant a bit of affection.

"My king? May I enter? I have an important update to the lady's condition..." Layne stated quietly as he slowly entered the room. Layne glanced around the room hesitantly in fear of his king's rage.

"What is it Layne?" Jareth's cold voice said in a tone that depicted his disdain for an interruption in his thoughts.

Layne tilted his head back and looked towards the ceiling at his king's eyes. Timidly he looked down before speaking. Suddenly wishing he had not pointed Sarah in the wrong direction.

"The lady, Sarah, has fallen into the oubliette of madness sire." Layne stated emotionlessly. Emotion would show guilt and guilt would make him a suspect.

Jareth's eyes narrowed into slits before he began pacing again. After several laps he walked down the wall and stood before Layne.

"And of all the ways out of my room...how did she manage to pick the worst?" Jareth questioned out loud. More to himself than to Layne, but Layne momentarily did not pick up on this fact and began to answer.

"It looks like a door while the other exits are more mirror like-"Layne announced.

SMACK! Layne knelt down before his king holding his cheek and trying to still his tears and whimpers. It had been years since the king had done anything of this nature to him.

"Forgive me sire. I meant nothing of it..." Layne pleaded as Jareth pulled him up to look him in the eye. "Please sire...don't hurt me..please.."

Jareth smiled innocently as he cradled Layne's cheek in his gloved hand. "Forgive me, Layne. There, there. See look...you're as good as new." Jareth's innocent smile became twisted and his canine teeth seemed to glisten in the lighting of the study.

Layne shivered and averted his eyes. Jareth would not let him. He tilted Layne's head up until he was staring into his eyes. Layne's eyes overflowed with tears and he could not hold back his whimpers as the king bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Layne's whimpers turned to sobs as the king grabbed his hand and placed it on his arousal.

"Forgive me my king? Please-"Layne started but was silenced as Jareth crushed his lips cruelly into him. Whispers echoed in Layne's mind as he fought to keep his breathing in check. The king could not be rewarding him for assisting in the girl's downfall? This was a trick. A distraction. Nothing is ever as it seems. Layne was going to be punished, but a kiss was far from hurting him.

The king drew back and pushed Layne into a nearby desk. Layne grunted softly from the impact, but refused to voice his pain. "Sire?" Layne whispered as he watched the king's clothes magically disappear. He noticed the king was highly aroused and tried to hide his appreciation at the king's figure.

"Layne? You see what this girl has done to me? Yes, of course you can see. I want you to perform a small task for me..ttake off your clothes," Jareth whispered as he casually walked up and leaned against the desk.

Layne's eyes widened in realization and obeyed fearful of what not obeying could bring. He took off one tattered shoe, then a worn stocking, before moving to repeat this on his other side.

Jareth growled impatiently and snapped his fingers, making all of Layne's clothes vanish. "There we go. Now get comfortable, Layne. I believe this could take a while..." Jareth mumbled more to himself than to Layne as he moved towards Layne.

Warning Darkness Follows

Jareth pushed Layne more onto the desk and began to kiss the side of his neck. Layne timidly reached up to touch Jareth. Jareth grabbed Layne's hands and huskily whispered into his ear," Your task is yet to come..."

Jareth laid Layne onto his back then began to kiss and bite down his stomach. He took his time playing with Layne's nipples and bellybutton. After assuring himself that Layne was in a cooperating mood, Jareth picked Layne's legs up and placed them onto his shoulders. Then Jareth entered Layne and began a rapid rhythm.

Layne, having been deeply aroused by the king's earlier ministrations, did not suspect that the king's plan was to do him anally. This was nothing new to Layne because in his home in the Aboveground, it was quite common for eunuchs to be used this way. However, Layne never suspected the king to act on this at this moment. He loved his king in a way not fitting his social class and to have the king make love to him was a very emotional moment for him.

Jareth picked up on Layne's readiness to please and pulled out all the way and turned Layne over onto his back. The he began to pound into Layne again. Much harder and faster this time. Layne no longer took pleasure in this and tried to pull himself away, but the king was much stronger. He bit and pushed against Layne to move him how he wanted him.

After a few minutes of this and getting no closer to release, Jareth pulled out again and took a step away from Layne. Layne was whimpering and his butt, lower back, and shoulders were badly bruised and bleeding in some places. He looked over his shoulder at his king hoping that his "task" was over.

"Layne kneel before me," Jareth whispered harshly. Layne did as he was told in fear of further abuse. Jareth took advantage of this and forced his way into Layne's mouth. He was determined to find release in one way or another. What better way than hurting a servant that had taken it upon themselves to do his job.

Outside the study, servants are running around the castle cleaning and readying the castle for their king. A short stout woman is seen washing the floor with a brush and a bucket of soapy water. She pauses in her cleaning to move a stray strand of reddish brown hair out of her face. She hears a scream echoing from the study room. She looks in the direction of the door for an instant, before again resuming her cleaning. Screaming was a common thing in the castle nowadays. The king was known for having sudden switches in moods and taking it out on the nearest servant. She herself still had a slight bruise on her forearm from daring cross his path on a bad day.

Suddenly the door opened and Jareth walked briskly out towards the direction of one of the servant girl.

"Akala, see that Layne is given a bit of healing and sent to the bedroom nearest mine," Jareth said as he walked by the servant girl kneeling to clean the floor," and see that all matters concerning me are postponed until further notice."

Akala nodded and whispered a quiet," Yes, your highness." She rose slightly, keeping her head down as she curtsied and backed away towards the study. Before she could reach the doorway, however, Jareth called her name once more.

"Akala? Do be a dear and make certain others are unaware of this happening?" Jareth demanded as he walked towards the illusionary doorway that led to his bedchambers.

Akala made a slight whimper at this and quickly entered the study to see what kind of damage had been done. She saw Layne's still form sprawled halfway over a desk in the center of the study. His back had bruises and teeth marks scattered across it. His head lay sideways, with his mouth parted slightly and his eyes glazed over. His breathing was quick and raspy, as if he just finished a marathon.

His hands were gripping the edges of the desk. He tried to lift his head as Akala entered the study.  
Akala gasped at the sight that met her eyes. She had know the king could be cruel, but had never seen cruelty such as this. He had forced himself onto another. He had never done this before. What could have come over him was her last thought before her face became emotionless and she began to tend to Layne.

Layne began to laugh hysterically as soon as she touched him. "I should not have dared," he managed between coughs of laughter," I should never have dared..." Layne passed out from exhaustion after this exclamation.

Shocked, Akala continued to tend Layne, before summoning other servants to help her move Layne to the required bedroom. He would need to rest for a while before he would be able to return to his tasks. The other servants were sworn to speak of nothing they saw on penalty of a beating or worse.

Meanwhile, Jareth was strolling into his bedroom. As soon as he entered into the room his clothing reappeared on his body. He immediately sat down on his bed and began to sniff Sarah's stained clothing. He groaned inwardly at himself for being so blind to Layne's good intentions. No one who entered the oubliette of madness ever returned the same. Insanity was the only escape, and false attempts of madness only made matters worse.

Angered by Sarah's innocent trust and stupidity, he threw the clothes onto the floor and began to pace. He could let her go mad in the oubliette. He would obviously win and be rid of the girl once and for all. He could still have the girl. Insanity does not ruin stamina or physique. However, the fighting spirit he adored about her would be gone forever. That thought in itself was enough to convince Jareth to go after the girl. A shell of a lover would be no good to one such as him.

So...what do you think? All comments and opinions are welcome. I know it's not what's usually expected and I'm hanging onto that R rating by the skin of my shin, but this was necessary to the overall plot. Without it the fic may not reach it full potential. Adieu for now...


	7. Tortured Screams

Well...I haven't been screamed and screeched at for doing naughty things with Jareth, but I'm far from finished. Last chapter was full of dark things and this chapter will be just as dark but a little less sexual. This is a warning for those that are easily disturbed by blood and pain. You have been warned. And now on with the chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own these people and now that everyone knows that...I can sleep without fear of vengeful lawyers.

Chapter 6:

"SARAAAAAAAH! SARAAAAAH...SARAAAAAHHH!"

Sarah panted and held back a scream as she landed harshly on her side. She couldn't move. She was afraid to open her mouth for fear she would never be able to stop screaming. It hurt so much.

"SARAAAAAH!"a ghoulish voice moaned her name harshly in the shadows.

Sarah glanced around frantically trying to locate where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It echoed against invisible walls and resonated against a hidden ceiling. There was no end to the chaos of her name and it was steadily become her least favorite word.

"Shut Up!" Sarah screamed when she could no longer take the sound,"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!"

Sarah's patience was finally shot and she could not bear another instance of the only sound being her own name repeated in that horrific way. She was wailing shut up now to the faceless stranger saying her name. Then the voice suddenly faded away to a whisper. A slight hum that barely could be heard. The darkness faded away to be replaced by a blinding light.

"Ah-"Sarah started to scream before walls appeared around her, boxing her into a small space. She whimpered as the walls sprouted spikes and slowly started edging towards her. When she realized the walls were closing in on her she screamed her throat raw. She screamed for her father, Jareth, her long lost mother, and every person she had ever met in that instance to rescue her from this horror. No one came.

She stood up on her fractured bones and felt her legs break apart bit by bit as she tried to support her weight. The walls were close enough for her to lean on them, but the razors sticking from them restricted her from using them. She felt the first point prick her back and tried to lean forward, but only succeeded in imbedding a blade into her right shoulder. Sarah was hyperventilating as she felt more and more of the blades digging into her body. A blade near her spine was beyond piercing her skin and much closer to cutting her fragile torso in half. Sarah could feel her blood dripping down her legs and arms. She was getting dizzy and the deeper the blades dug into her, the less and less she could bring herself to care. This was her end. She could feel death drawing near and that thought that there was nothing after this was reassuring to her.

"Wakey up Sawah?"a small boyish voice whispered into Sarah's ear as she was nearly passed out from the excruciating pain.

Sarah blinked and suddenly appeared at home in her bed. Her body free from all injuries and a little boy bouncing at the edge of her bed.

"Huh?"She said more to herself than to Toby.

"Wakey up Sawah!"Toby repeated louder because he thought she did not hear him the first time.

Sarah looked around her bedroom frantically as its image melted away and was replaced by a dungeon full of prisoners being tortured. Sarah's injuries were still not there, but her arms and legs were chained from the ceiling. Her body hung horizontally in the center of the room. She tried to turn her head to follow a pair of legs that had suddenly appeared to her left. Very familiar legs.

"Daddy?" Sarah whispered in shock as she realized the owner of the legs.

A manly chuckle was heard in the room. The laugh seemed to drown out the screams of pain faintly audible in the background. The legs crouched down in front of her and revealed the man's face and upper body to Sarah.

"Daddy!" Sarah said with more certainty this time.

Sarah's father smiled warmly at her and caressed her cheek in the same way he did when she was a little girl. His eyes sparkled with warmth and love. Sarah trusted him in that instance. That instant was soon over.

"Why hello pumpkin. I've heard you've been a naughty girl. You know what happens to naughty girls?" Sarah's father told her as he rose to his feet and grabbed a long cord. Sarah whimpered when she realized what her father was planning on doing to her.

"Daddy?" Sarah questioned once more before her father flicked his wrist and a loud crack was heard in Sarah's ear. The pain was not instantaneous. It took a few seconds for Sarah's back to understand that it had been stricken with a whip. It took a few more for Sarah to realize she was naked and her father was wearing only chaps.

"Bad girls are punished Sarah," her father continued as he flicked his whip and struck her back once more. He grunted as he applied more force to flick it again.

"DADDY!" Sarah screamed as her father sped up and began to methodically whip her. His laughter shadowed her screams. Suddenly, he father stopped and Sarah could only hear whimpers and pants. She gasps when she realized it was her own sounds that she was hearing. She heard rustling and then suddenly her father stood before her naked and proudly thrust his manhood into her face.

"You want to moan my name like a whore then you can pleasure me like one,"her father growled at her as he positioned himself before her mouth.

Sarah tried to tilt her head out of the way, but he pulled her hair and in her moment of pain she opened her mouth and he filled it.

"Don't eat the iceceam so fast darling or you'll get a brainfreeze," a nurturing voice told Sarah.

Sarah blinked and appeared in front of her mother in her three year old body. Her mind was still that of her teenage self. She blinked up at her mother and started crying.

"Mommy? Mommy! I missted too mommy,"Sarah started bawling and grabbing her mother's hand.

"What is it darling?" Sarah's mother asked as she picked up a baseball bat and weighed it in her hands.

Sarah looked up at her mother confused, as if she just realized this entire scenario was not right. Sarah's mother finally chose a lightweigt metal bat and handed Sarah a smaller wooden one.

"Here you go sweetie you know what to do right?"Sarah's mother asked as she took the icecream from her hand and threw it to the ground.

Sarah blinked questionly and shoke her head no. Sarah's mother smiled softly and patted Sarah on the head. "It's okay. Watch me first and do what I do,"she replied.

Sarah's mother turned and opened a cage that had magically appeared behind her. She opened it and a large fluffy dog ran out and started jumping at her legs and licking her feet.

"Good boy, Lancelot. Now sit."Sarah's mother ordered the doll with a giggle. The dog obeyed and as soon as it was still, Sarah's mother swung the bat and hit the dog. The dog whined, but obeyed its master and did not move. Sarah gasped and dropped the bat while backing away from the scene.

"Mommy no?" Sarah whined and continued to back away.

"Now Sarah be a good girl and do as your told," Sarah's mother chastised and handed the bat back to Sarah.

Sarah started crying and whimpering, but took the bat from her mother. She wiped at her eyes and swung the bat at her beloved dog Lancelot. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Despite his age, he was still as agile and loveable towards Toby as he had been when she was his age. She could not believe it had come to this. How could she do this to her faithful Lancelot?

Sarah swung the bat again and Lancelot turned his head to look at Sarah with pleading eyes. Sarah did not know a dog could cry until she looked into Lancelot's tear soaked eyes. With every swing of the bat Sarah fell more and more into madness. She forgot that she was not three and she forgot that she was supposed to be running the labyrinth. With one final swing from her, Lancelot gave his last breath and Sarah was gathered into her mother's arms.

"That's my baby,"a voice murmured into Sarah's ear. A voice that was not her mother's. A manly voice. A sultry voice. A voice that sent shivers down her spine and fear into her heart. She knew this voice well. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams for years. It was his voice and it was his arms that held her.

"No..."Sarah tried to say, but her throat was raw from screams and tears. The injuries that she had incurred from the events had returned to her body and the pain was so unbearable that Sarah had to bite her tongue to keep from ruining her tormented throat further. She was broken. Mentally and physically she was broken to pieces and her only source of comfort lay in his voice. She grasped on to that shred of information as she slipped out of conciousness with his name on her lips.

"Jareth..."

Okay. That wasn't too bad? She's still alive and breathing and back in Jareth's manly arms just like she's supposed to be. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, adieu.


	8. Struggle for Composure

Okay, before I begin with the disclaiming and the chapter I would like to point out a few things that I have heard complaints about. First, I named the dog Lancelot because I honestly prefer that name. I had planned on using the name Merlin for something else later in the story, but now I am not so sure. Small changes seem to trouble people so much that it is hard to keep artistic differences.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Labyrinth I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it now would I?

Chapter 7:

Jareth placed Sarah gently onto his bed. Her breathing was frantic and she was shivering badly. Her pulse was growing fainter by the moment. Jareth sighed. He had no choice but to call for assistance in tending her wounds. He briefly considered calling Layne, but that thought ended when he remembered Layne was still tending his own wounds. He decided to call Akala. As soon as his decision had been made a brief knock was heard on his bedchamber door.

"Enter," Jareth commanded in a tired voice.

"Your highness,"Akala said with a deep curtsy,"you summoned me for aid?"

Jareth nodded briefly and began to assist Akala in removing Sarah's tattered clothing before cleaning her wounds. As soon as the more serious of the wounds were covered in clean cloth, Jareth left Sarah in Akala's capable hands.

Akala hummed a quiet lullaby in an effort to soothe Sarah as she continued her task. Suddenly Sarah sat straight up and looked around frantically. She was very dazed and not willing to trust her surroundings. Akala was not prepared for this.

"Mommy?" Sarah questioned in a voice tainted with shattered innocence. "Mommy why did I have to? Mommy.."

Akala attempted to soothe Sarah back into a troubled sleep by using a minor enchantment with her voice. It was an easy charm and would not hurt Sarah if she would succumb to its power; Sarah, however, felt the slight tug from the magic and tried to crawl away from Akala's helping hands.

"Get away from me! Mommy? Where are you, Mommy?" Sarah began to shout as she scooted away from Akala.

Eventually, Sarah's back ran into one of the bedroom walls. Sarah haulted in her exclamations long enough to turn and face her own reflection.

"Bad, bad girl,"Sarah began to speak softly as if beginning a meditational mantra,"Bad girls get punished. I'm a bad girl. Daddy had to do it. Bad. bad girl.." Sarah continued her whispers as she began to wring her hands together in her lap and bang her head roughly against the wall.

"My word," Akala gasped at the spoiled woman tormented by mental images. She could only imagine what this poor young woman had seen if the rumors were true. She could not emotionally survive in the aftermath of a stay in the obliette of madness. No matter how quickly her physical wounds healed, the scars would remain in her mentality until the day she died. That was the way the obliette worked and not even the goblin king himself could deny its effectiveness as a means of punishment.

Sarah snapped out of her mantra and tried to stand up despite the serious leg injuries she had incured.  
Her arms sought out support in the wall in front of her as her finger tips dance across its surface. Her caress of the wall made Akala spring into action.

"Now now, dear girl, come along to bed. You've gone and got worked up over nothing. Come on now, dear girl,"Akala spoke gently, yet firmly as she touched Sarah's shoulder.

When Sarah felt the pressure on her shoulder, she lashed out at Akala, screaming her protest.

"No! You can't have me! I won't let you! You have no power over me," Sarah's screams were followed by shaky punches and her collapse into a sobbing, cowering heap on the floor. "No, you can't win...I have to get Toby back..." Sarah soft ramblings began to ebb off and she fell into an untroubled sleep.

"That will be all, Akala. Return to your other duties until I have further need of you," Jareth spoke softly as he gently picked up Sarah and replaced her onto his bed.

Akala gasps slightly at the sudden appearance of her king and his gentle treatment of the girl. She had not even heard him enter the room. How long had he stood there as the girl struggled? Akala knew better then to give voice to her wonderings, so she merely curtsied and left the king to handle the girl.

"I bid you good rest, sire," She spoke as she quickly walked out of the door and shut it.

"I can only hope," Jareth spoke aloud more to himself then to the departing servant.

He placed a thin sheet and a warm quilt over Sarah's slumbering form before lying down beside her. He pulled Sarah carefully into his embrace so that her mending wounds would not be disturbed and closed his eyes. He would share her dreams and keep her safe tonight. Tomorrow, however, she would have to face the world and he feared her mentality was not ready for that just yet.

Jareth drifted off to sleep as a deep chime went off on a grandfather clock hidden somewhere inside the castle. Sarah's time had run out and she was now stuck in the Underground. Only time would tell how she dealt with that realization, but for now her body was curled safely inside the goblin king's embrace and a soft smile lay on the face of both Sarah and Jareth.

And that's all I have for now. I know it's yet again a short chapter, but details are hard for me to express at times. Review or critique, the choice is yours. Adieu for now.


	9. Merlin's Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own them so quit pestering me about it...

Chapter 8: Merlin's Visitor

Dawn crept slowly across the Underground until its sunlight and warmth finally draped itself across the Labyrinth and over Goblin City. The many servants and workers of the city and other surrounding villages began to busy themselves with their daily tasks. Every able bodied person worked to earn their way in life, except for one unique individual. This individual was Merlin.

Merlin spent his days wandering the Underground in search of problems that he deemed worthy of his specialty or sleeping off the hangovers he induced by binge drinking his own potions. Merlin, despite his slight alcoholic tendencies and carefree nature was one of the strongest healers to ever be born. This fact was well known and it was the first person Akala could think of running to for help in desparate times.

Akala ran through the waking streets of Goblin City in search of any sign that Merlin was nearby. She was not quite sure what to look for, but was not shocked to find a small, simple cottage on the edge of town hidden in the shadows of the Labyrinth. She assumed this was where Merlin would reside and quickened her steps to reach the cottage faster.

The Goblin King would awaken soon and need her assistance, but if she was not available when his silent summons sent for her there would be deadly consequences. She hesitated slightly as she reached the door. Her sudden fear of this being the wrong house or Merlin being unwilling to help the king began to slow down her movements. She took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock. The door opened before she could swing her arm forward and finish the movement.

"Akala, I've been expecting you..."

In a room full of mirrors, on a bed covered in heaps of material, Jareth and Sarah continued to sleep oblivious to the plan of action Akala had taken. They dreamed silly dreams of Sarah's subconscious as they drifted carefreely through the dream realm. At times the illusion of realism was so great that Jareth had to pause in his actions to make sure he had not awakened to find himself in heaven. More often, however, he had to pause to ease Sarah gently from the direction of a nightmare and into the direction of imagination and relaxation.

He hoped his efforts were not in vain as he felt the tug of daybreak threaten to awaken him before Sarah. Apparently, Sarah was not an early riser like he was and did not feel his urgency to awaken. Despite his better judgement to awaken and see to his kingdom at his normal time, Jareth decided to stay asleep and guard his dear Sarah. Perhaps if he stayed with her in her dreams, upon her awaking she would be more inclined to stay with him.

Back at the cottage, Akala had only just finished telling Merlin what she knew about Sarah and her ailments. She even mentioned the king's irate behavior as of late thinking that maybe it could also be corrected by Merlin's expertise. She waited patiently as Merlin deliberated mentally with himself as he paced the floor of his sitting room. She hoped he was as great as the rumors claimed he was because her sleeping charm would only hold on the king for so long.

Okay...that's a small sampling of what I've been working on as of late. There's more to come. Thank you for all for all of your reviews and comments and I hope that you enjoy this latest installment. Adieu for now...


End file.
